dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow (Season 1)
Arrow ''is a 2011 show about Oliver Queen returning to Starling City and creating the Green Arrow persona. Cast Main Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Hood * David Ramsey as John Diggle * James Remar as Eddie Feyers * Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance * Joshua Jackson as Young Quentin Lance * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance * Josh Holloway as Robert Queen (in flashbacks) * Brette Taylor as Moira Queen (in flashbacks) * Ty Simpkins as Young Oliver Queen (in flashbacks) Recurring Edit Edit * Antonio Fagundas as Freddy Dreyfus * John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn * Donal Logue as Billy Malone (in flashbacks) * Willia Holland as Thea Queen * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper Episodes Edit Season 1 (2010-2011) Edit # '"The Pilot"'-Oliver returns to Starling City after spending many years away on the island of Lian Yu. Oliver returns home deciding to join the Starling City Police Department to be with Commissioner Quentin Lance, the only cop he trusts from the force. Lance rejects Oliver since he was good friends with him and not wanting him to get hurt. Lance 's associate Sergeant John Diggle hates Oliver since he dismisses him as a thrill-seeking idiot. Oliver reunites with his butler Eddie, cousin Thea, and tries to rekindle his romance with Laurel Lance. Unfortunately, Laurel refuses to speak with Oliver due to Oliver leaving her and has started working at the District Attorney's office with Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's friend who is now the DA of Starling . Oliver contemplates on whether or not he should leave Starling City. Before he can do anything, Eddie calls him to report that John called him over to Dreyfus Chemicals. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Oliver and Diggle, only to learn neither one called the other. The access hatch closes and locks and water rushes in. In flashbacks, at 2 A.M. Robert Queen sits in the underground portion of his study, slowly realizing that he is hearing strange noises. After making a brief call to the police, he picks up a handgun and goes to find a ransacked study. Making his way to the foyer, Robert encounters three masked men in Halloween masks. After a brief shootout, Robert manages to kill one of the thugs and scare the others away. Just as Robert believes everything will be fine, the thought to be killed intruder aims a gun at him. # '"Welcome Back, Oliver Queen"-'Working together, Oliver and John find a tunnel 20 feet overhead and using acrobatics, Oliver gets himself and John to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man (Paul Johansson) is watching them. The next morning, Lance calls and tells Oliver that Dreyfus Consolidated Middle Manager Walter Steele discovered weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Oliver wants to meet, but Lance tells him to stay. Oliver gets an idea, alarming Eddie. Later, Oliver arrives at Queen Shippings, dressed all in black, and follows John, Lance , and Jason Bard. Suddenly, the three encounter the bad guys. Oliver helps but stays out of sight the whole time. After defeating the last guy with a banana peel, he and Eddie leave. Oliver and Eddie meet Lance , learning that the chemicals were drugs and that the head bad guy hung himself. Later, Oliver goes to a surprise birthday party where Eddie, Thea, Lance , and Walter are. Dreyfus Consolidated CEO Freddy Dreyfus arrives and tells Oliver that their stock might take a beating if word gets out about the drugs. Dreyfus gives Oliver a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Oliver tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in Starling which pleases Thea. In flashbacks, just as Robert is about to be killed, he is saved by Eddie. Billy Malone and his partner Amanda Wong arrive. Malone flirts with Lacey White the newscaster and is chastised by Wong for it. Malone and Wong meet with the Queen couple and their butler. Malone notes that Eddie is a sniper and Moira Queen is quite attractive. The detectives depart from the scene believing that the break-in has nothing to do with the recent art thefts that have been plaguing Starling . # '"Love American Style"-'Oliver remembers seeing on the board that Lance had in his office believing that Dreyfus Consolidated is responsible for all the crime in Starling City. That makes Oliver decide to investigate Freddy Dreyfus by having Walter convince Dreyfus to give him a job in the IT department where he meets Katrina Armstrong. Unfortunately, Katrina is disappointed since her fiance, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her cousin Jason Bard to look into it. Oliver, showing sympathy for Katrina, decides to be a step ahead of Jason and investigate a salvage yard owner named Pete Cavallo and his mistress Susan Macguire. Oliver discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Oliver frees the immigrants and sends the evidence he collects to Lance which leads to their arrests. Thea and her friends break into the school swimming pool for a night of fun, but when a member of their group nearly drowns, the school threatens to expel the person responsible for the break-in. Eddie finds out that Thea is responsible and tries to get her confess when it is causing tension between all her friends. Thea admits her mistakes which please Eddie. In flashbacks, while in Starling to meet with Malone regarding the break-in, Robert and Malone deal with s new vigilante called Balloon Man appears in Starling and kills a corrupt politician named Ronald Danzer as well as other corrupt officials such as Lt. Bill Cranston by tying them to weather balloons. Robert and Malone discover Balloon Man is social worker Davis Lamont, who wishes to clean Starling of its corruption. Malone gets taken hostage by him. Robert rescues him and Malone attempts to kill the Balloon Man the same his victims died only for Robert to intervene. Robert asks Davis who his next victim was, Davis tells him that it could be anyone since Starling is corrupt. # '"A Deadly Shot"-'Oliver tracks down a corrupt millionaire named James Holder, who has been supplying defective fire alarms to people in the Narrows, which resulted in numerous casualties. When Oliver confronts Holder with the intention of giving him a chance to right his wrongs, Holder is gunned down by Lawton, calling himself Dead Shot. Oliver decides to play the spoiled billionaire playboy routine in order to cover suspicion on him which disappoints Laurel. With assistance from his contact in the Whisper Gang, Oliver deduces that Lawton is Dead Shot and that he was assigned to kill businessmen, including Dreyfus at an auction. As the Hood , Oliver enlists the help of Lance to prevent Lawton's plan while providing him with evidence that Central City businessman John Deleon, who is at the auction to bid for control over Unidac Industries, contracted Lawton. Lance then has Deleon arrested. Oliver stops Lawton, apparently killing him. However, Diggle is shot during the fight after saving Freddy Dreyfus from being gunned down by the assassin. In order to save Diggle's life, Oliver is forced to reveal his dual identity to him. In flashbacks, Robert asks Eddie for the condition of Nigel the gate guard for Queen Manor, who was knocked unconscious during the attack on Queen Manor and hospitalized. Robert brings up the possibility that Nigel was involved in the attack which angers Eddie due to his previous association with Nigel. Robert later discusses the event with his son Oliver, who has a growing anger with injustice and believes that the solutions to the problems in the world are math and science which Oliver prefers over literature at school. Before Oliver leaves, he asks to take boxing lessons from Eddie which Moira rejects. Martha brings up the possibility that the robbery was an inside job, which grants Robert an idea. # '"Father's Day"-'Oliver offers John a chance to fight at his side and help the city, which the latter refuses. A new drug has been released into the streets of Starling called Viper which endows their user with superhuman strength but makes them unstable and out of control. One of the users is a man named Carl Linnaker, a convicted rapist who would abuse his daughter Jodie and wife Joanne. Carl kills his wife only for Jodie to escape through the window and go into hiding with two prostitutes named Fever and Louise. Carl tracks his daughter down where he kills Louise and before he could kill Fever to get to Jodie, they are both rescued by Oliver as the vigilante. Laurel gets involved since she prosecuted Carl while Fever is detained by Diggle for having illicit substances in her apartment. Laurel gives Fever legal protection in exchange for her help in finding Jodie and Oliver concerned for her safety after learning about this which is why he follows them. Laurel goes to the chemical plant where Carl takes Jodie when pursuing them. Carl attempts to kill her only for Oliver to arrive and break his neck in front of his daughter. Carl's corpse falls and is run over by the vengeful Fever. Jodie, misunderstanding everything, blames Fever for what happened when Laurel saw the whole thing. After taking Jodie into the custody of her grandparents and giving her access to support services, Laurel tells her father what she saw and that the vigilante is a monster. Thea begins her first day at a high school and meets some new students, one of them, a popular student council president named Tim Otis, gives her an illicit substance with a fear toxin that causes her to hallucinate. John meets with a woman named Lyla Michaels who is an agent of ARGUS, to discuss Oliver and Lyla tells John that the FBI has a file on Oliver due to having been away from the country for years. Back at the SCPD on that same afternoon, Tommy and Amanda get to the Forensics Department to find some more answers about the man that was killed by Eddie Feyers. Temple Fugate quickly explains the background of the intruder after a quick riddle relating to the man's name. The intruder Byron Stone had been a former inmate of Iron Heights Prison after being released only two weeks prior. Maroni remembers the time he was arrested, and how Stone had worked as a freelancer for just about every faction around, Vincent Santini and Adam Hunt included. # '"Rough Seas"-'Judge McGarvey wishes to sentence Thea to a long period of time in prison feeling that being tough on the new wave of drugs is best to reduce people taking them. Oliver decides to get involved hoping that Judge Faden will go easy on Thea. There is a news report on Tim being dead when trying to rip his eyes out after taking ecstasy only for him to die, saddening his parents Steve and Andrea Otis. This prompts Oliver to act after learning from Eddie that Tim went to Thea's school before he died and Thea admits to getting the drugs from Tim. Laurel, showing sympathy for Thea despite the fact that she dislikes Oliver, asks her father, Mayor Wilson Klass, to use his political influence to get Thea to do community service. Oliver and Eddie work together to discover that Warren White is smuggling the drugs in by ship. Oliver intervenes as the Hood only to be captured and almost unmasked by White only for Oliver to activate a sonic scream. Oliver takes out the thugs only for White to escape when Eddie starts firing at the ship while in the submarine. White is able to escape and meets Dreyfus , who is upset that this has happened and orders White to be locked in a freezer. White then pleads for Dreyfus to not do this when dragged away by his thugs. John meets with Oliver and Eddie agreeing to work with them to protect Starling due to knowing that the legal system doesn't always work. In flashbacks, Robert recruits the services of Quentin Lance a former SCPD detective turned private investigator, who had been kept on a retainer by Robert for the past 10 years as a way of helping keep Anthony Ivo and his machinations in check. Robert remembers the awkward years where he allowed Ivo to operate unchecked, followed by the years after, where he funded the various victims of Ivo's experiments who over time either died of sickness and natural causes or just gradually disappeared. Lance points out that Robert should check up on Karen Jennings, the only living survivor of Pinewood Farms. Robert agrees and after a brief discussion about the break-in, he heads home. But after a series of attempts to contact Karen on the phone fails, he breaks off and heads toward her hideout instead. # '"Heart of Ice"'-Oliver prepares to target one of Dreyfus 's criminal operations, but John and Eddie argue that Oliver should expand his work by helping the police when they investigate a kidnapping and murder spree, unaware that a criminal named Lewis Snart and a doctor named Matthew Thorne are the culprits. Snart has been killing people to see if they're organs are a perfect match for a woman he is obsessed with reviving who is his daughter Nora Fields (Kristen Hager). Thorne determines that Nora needs an organ transplant, but due to her rare blood type there are no suitable donors available. Snart declares that they will use live donor, even if it means the donor will die in the process. Thorne is at first reluctant to kill an innocent girl, but Snart offers Thorne more money that will put an end to his financial problems. Laurel Lance is a perfect match, and Snart learns from her father Quentin that Laurel is on a date with Tommy . Snart then attacks the restaurant and kidnaps Laurel, taking her to an abandoned oil rig where he and Thorne are. Oliver tries to rescue Laurel only to get injured and sent to the hospital. In flashbacks, Robert and Eddie locate Karen Jennings, a former Blackgate inmate on whom experiments were performed at Pinewood Farms, a Queen Enterprises facility, by Anthony Ivo. Robert decides to take her out of the country only for Ivo to send Snart to kill her. Jennings sacrifices herself to save Robert , whom she has come to view as a father and Robert swears revenge on Strange and the man who killed her. # '"A Dead Man Feels No Cold"- Upon learning that Nora is still at Dreyfus Consolidated, Victor Snart builds an armored suit. Snart arrives at the asylum and, after fighting through security and the police, manages to escape with Nora. Elsewhere, Oliver tries to find clues to where Laurel might be by searching Snart' house. Officer Roy Harper appears and asks Oliver what he is doing, and after a fist fight until John arrives to break it up and lies to Roy that Oliver came looking for him so that they can play basketball together. Despite this, Roy gets suspicious. Oliver deduces that Snart is at the oil rig and goes there to save Laurel. Snart and Thorne explain the situation to Laurel, who claims that she is willing to help Nora for the "blood transfusion", but not at the oil rig, prompting Snart to keep Laurel chained to a bed. When the time for the operation comes, Laurel realizes that they are lying when they say she will need to be put under for a mere transfusion. She escapes with the help of Koonak. Thorne gives pursuit and almost catches her, before Oliver arrives as the Hood . Snart arrives, and in the ensuing confrontation, Thorne accidentally shoots one of the fuel tanks and starts a rapidly spreading fire as Snart traps Oliver. Snart insists that Thorne perform the operation, despite the oil rig blazing and ready to explode, but Thorne betrays Snart and attempts to escape, only to be killed by falling wreckage. Oliver, John, and Laurel work together to save Nora and Koonak. Unfortunately, Snart is killed in the explosion despite Oliver's efforts to save him after he and Laurel take the other two to his boat. Oliver feels that he hasn't seen the last of Victor Snart and convinces Dreyfus to revive Nora with an organ transplant operation funded by the company. In the end, Snart is pleased with this while in hiding at the Arctic and Laurel promises John that she will keep his alliance with the vigilante a secret. # '"The End of The Year"-'''Prometheus attacks and hospitalizes Dreyfus , injecting him with a tuberculosis vaccine developed by Roland Daggett, a corrupt pharmaceutical manufacturer. Oliver investigates Justin Claybourne and discovers that he is financing a TB epidemic, then raised the price on his drug to boost his company's profits. But Claybourne then gets killed by Prometheus upon Oliver trying to kill him. Investigating Prometheus on his own, Roy sends information he discovers to John just before the villain captures him. The information turns out to be a project that was thought to be extinct. Oliver deduces that Roy is at Claybourne's former office building and goes there alone. Prometheus' experience and archery prove too much for Oliver, who is left bloodied, broken, and forced to flee before he is killed. Upon returning to Queen Manor, Queen angrily admits that his best was not enough, and that perhaps the only way to confront a killer like the Prometheus is by using something he is loath to do: use a firearm in crime fighting. Queen retrieves the gun that was used to kill his parents and begins to prepare for the coming battle. Prometheus allows Roy to leave and is revealed to be the mysterious man who watched Oliver and John survive the incident at Dreyfus Chemicals. In the meantime, to get everyone back to the holiday spirit, Oliver decides to throw a Christmas party in Queen Manor. In flashbacks, Lance questions Strange about his activities while Strange is running a few tests on an inmate named Oswald Zytle (Robin Lord Taylor). Strange declares him sane and releases him from Arkham, all the while stating that he still has "deeper plans" for him. Zytle visits his mother Gertrude's grave, meeting his father Elijah Van Dahl, who had an affair with Gertrud when she served his wealthy family, who forcefully separated the pair. Dahl welcomes Zytle into his family, with his wife Grace Van Dahl and her children Charles, as well as Sasha, despising Zytle. # '"Call of The Count"-'Warren White is released from his icy prison and swears revenge on Dreyfus which is why he goes to Oswald Zytle, owner of the Iceberg Lounge and the criminal known as the Penguin to explain a secret that Dreyfus has. Zytle then kidnaps a young girl named Olivia who comes from a family of bakers and Dreyfus tries to rescue Olivia since Olivia is his grand-daughter after Zytle tries to get Dreyfus to sign over his businesses over to him. Meanwhile, Thea is horrified by her friend's boyfriend is slut shaming her to the rest to the school and when he refuses to stop, she and her friends try to find evidence linking him and his friends to the shaming. Oliver tries to rescue Olivia only to fail and is found in a dumpster by Dr. Claire Temple. Claire takes Oliver to her apartment, tends to his injuries, and removes his mask, discovering his true identity. Oliver anticipates that Zytle is searching the apartment building, giving Leslie time to hide Oliver and convince the man that he knows nothing. Oliver realizes that Zytle distrusts Leslie and overpowers him as the Hood , taking him to the roof. Oliver and Leslie torture Zytle into revealing Olivia's location before Oliver pushes Zytle into a dumpster, breaking his legs. Oliver as the Hood , enters the building where Olivia is being kept and kills the guards to rescue Olivia. With help from Eddie, Thea finds evidence and uses it to get her friend's boyfriend and those involved removed from the football team. In flashbacks, Oswald reveals his criminal past to Dahl, who forgives him. Dahl learns from his physician that he has little time to live. After several failed attempts to expel Oswald and claim Dahl's fortune, his wife Grace and her children Sasha and Charles poison a drink for Oswald to ingest. However, Dahl drinks from the bottle and dies, after stating to Oswald his intentions of changing his will in favor of him. # '"In The Blood"-'Oliver is unable to find any record of Zytle, and so he continues to interrogate criminals, searching for answers. Zytle becomes upset at his failure to takeover Dreyfus 's empire and attempts to stop the man in black once and for all. In the hospital, Zytle tells his goons about Thompkins and sends his men to kidnap her. Temple manages to contact Oliver in time to alert him of her kidnapping. The mob attempts to torture Oliver's name out of Temple, only for Oliver to arrive and kill all of them. John and Roy don't get along very well when Roy is questioned about a shooting incident involving John and a suspect. John claims that he fired in self-defense, but his story doesn't add up. Rojas contemplates what he should do and opts for what he thinks is right, so he reports his actual observations, the forensic evidence, and the discrepancies with John's story to Internal Affairs, even though this will brand him as a rat. It turns out that the man John killed was a former Haitian terrorist militia member of the Tonton Macoute, whom he had encountered while in the army during Black Ops in Haiti, and John knew the suspect had committed awful crimes. In the end, the whole situation gets kicked under the rug. Roy, becoming suspicious of Oliver and John, decides to hire Ben Singleton, a private detective to investigate Oliver. In flashbacks, Following Dahl's funeral, Zytle is bullied by Grace and her children. However, when he discovers evidence that they killed Dahl, his mentally-unstable self returns and he kills the trio. # '"Childish Things"-'Cosmo Krank escapes from Slabside Maximum Prison and goes to Starling to kill Tommy's father Malcolm Merlyn (Paul Johannson) to get revenge on him for stealing his toy ideas. William is then given protection from Krank by the FBI. A Daily Planet reporter named Clark Kent comes to Starling to do a story on Krank and saves Malcolm as the Blur and goes to Oliver for help, revealing that they are old friends. Tensions arise between Tommy and Malcolm when Malcolm wants to close down a clinic that his wife Charlotte, Tommy's late mother, started in the Narrows that Leslie Thompkins took over. Krank goes to kill William when he is being awarded for being Starling 's Man of The Year. Krank threatens to kill the other guests with bombs he has planted. Oliver and Clark manage to save the guests while William kills Krank. In the meantime, Roy and Diggle have dinner with Diggle's mother. Diggle reveals to Roy that Singleton was a corrupt cop in Narcotics that Lance worked with Internal Affairs to bring down and Roy contemplates whether or not he should trust Singleton and begins to question his actions in hiring him. In flashbacks, Robert decides to send Oliver and Moira away for their safety while trying to investigate Hugo Strange. Eddie takes Oliver and Moira to meet his old friend Johnathan Kent, whom he served in the army with before coming to the States. There, Oliver befriends Johnathan and Martha Kent's adopted son Clark. Oliver dismisses Clark as a nice kid from the sticks, before realizing that there is something odd about the farm boy and seeks to find out what it is # '"Back From The Deadshot"- Oliver kills an assassin named Anthony Monetti and realizes that Monetti's target is not yet protected. Freddy Dreyfus and Genieve Teague hires a woman named Syonide, leader of the 100s branch in Gotham, to kill Malcolm Merlyn after Monetti's death and Syonide recruits Lawton, who is revealed to have survived Oliver's attack, by giving him a cybernetic eye-patch. The cybernetic eye-patch has been upgraded by Thorne to act as a sniper rifle scope and also possesses thermal imaging. Malcolm holds a fundraiser for the city council, which Laurel and Tommy, who has to keep up with appearances, are attending. At the last moment, Oliver realizes that Malcolm is the target and races to the event to save him. Although he is almost caught by Quentin, Oliver manages to get Malcolm away from Syonide. Lawton shoots William with one of his poisonous bullets, and Oliver is forced to reveal his identity to Tommy so that he can save his father's life. Malcolm and Tommy reconcile. Malcolm later contacts Dreyfus telling him his belief that someone from an organization called Tempest ordered the hit on him. Malcolm then tasks Dreyfus to find out who the traitor is. Roy feels betrayed when he discovers that Singleton signed out surveillance equipment under his name and tries to find him, but to no avail. In flashbacks, Malcolm tries to fight crime in the Glades as Prometheus. Malcolm first attacks one of Adam Hunt's operations and injuries corrupt Detective P. Parks. Parks' superior, Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo (Peter Scolari) then sends out a task-force after the mysterious archer. Feeling that the Glades is beyond saving, Malcolm forms a group called Tempest to cure Starling City. Malcolm compiled a list of the names of people responsible for allowing the city to become as it was under their control, with the exception of Hunt, and used that list as collateral. Malcolm tries to recruit Robert in the group, but Robert rejects his offer due to wanting to deal with Anthony Ivo. # '''"Spirit of The Goat"-'''Two years before Oliver returned to Starling City, a masked killer calling himself the "Spirit of the Goat" targets the firstborn of Starling's elite, leading Watson and his partner Dix to investigate the case. They find the killer Randall Milkie, who is arrested by Watson after Dix falls through a trap door and is badly injured. In the present day, Tommy is still struggling to accept the fact that Oliver is a serial killer and is doing good at the same time such as saving his father's life. John begins to suspect that Milkie might kill again and contacts Oliver and Tommy for help. Tommy follows Milkie, and is forced to get involved when Milkie traps his latest victim in a Minotauran labyrinth. Oliver manages to save Tommy and John arrests Milkie. Milkie admits to the murders, but the case is dismissed on a technicality when one of the police officers assaults him. Oliver goes to kill Milkie but is captured and trapped in his labyrinth. Oliver manages to escape in time and captures Milkie. After turning the fires of the cremation vault on, as if ready to kill him with the flames, Milkie screams over and over about how he's going to kill Oliver . He jokingly mocks him, eventually using the stake he had in hand to pierce his heart and kill him. Outside, Oliver meets with Tommy and tells him the news. Tommy then watches smoke come out of the chimney with a look of awe. Oliver asks Tommy how that made him feel and Tommy says he is grateful, before asking what the makes him. Oliver simply says "human" and Tommy begins to feel that Oliver being a vigilante is a necessary evil. In the meantime, Singleton discovers Oliver 's secret and takes the footage to Roy, believing that Oliver is the Hood . Giving him the last of his cash, Roy tells him to back off, due to falling in love with Thea and aware hiring Singleton was a betrayal to her. Singleton, however, refuses, believing what he stumbled on could revive his career and embarrass Lancen. Singleton offers to show Thea what her cousin was up to. Enraged, Roy pins Singleton to the door and tells him to never come near Thea or himself. Unafraid, Singleton laughs at Roy's attempt to scare him and walks away, leaving behind the surveillance equipment that he took.